


科技兴斋

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [7]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY7： phone sex不会写墨魂设硬要写写出来就是这样





	科技兴斋

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️人物崩坏有

也不知道是不是年轻个几百年的缘故，宋的这一帮子魂，远比唐的那一帮子能适应现代科技。子由易安等人都打游戏打得起飞了，我们的诗歌双峰、盛唐之日月，还在对着手机这方方正正一小盒子抓瞎。杜甫严严肃肃地说：“太白，我们理应尽早学起来，入乡随俗，入时亦如此。”  
李白说：“你不觉得，这个，唔、iPhone还是蛮适合当镇纸的？”  
杜甫一扶额头：“是不是也太暴殄天物了，会发声会发光的镇纸？”  
“能帮我写完就最好了，”李白贫了一句，抬眼看杜甫还蛮认真的神情，又举手投降，“不过，这物事秘奥太多，真不好学，不如一步一步来？”

在学习现代科技这事儿上，杜甫自认比不过李白，便老老实实坐正了，一副等李白赐教的样子。李白瞅他一乐，又道：“其实我也就会用iPhone拍个照。”  
“哎、缝……唔……”杜甫沉吟着，“太白你学蛮夷语倒学得很好。”  
“精通八国语言自然不是后世瞎吹的，”李白闭眼跑火车，一边向杜甫演示着拍照的步骤：“看，屏幕一亮，再指头一扫，就可以拍照了。等我切个自拍模式，来——”  
杜甫低头看小方块里二人的脸：“奇妙。”  
“再切回去，就可以拍远处的风景了。”  
“原来如此，以后出门远游揣上这个哎缝，就可以四处留影了，真的很适合太白你呢。”  
“不用苦哈哈写首诗说秋波海色，就可以分享美景了，不错吧？”  
杜甫笑道：“那我还是喜欢你的诗，景色不如诗动人。”  
“我就知道子美喜欢。”李白也笑：“不过这iPhone的妙处就在于，就算我二人隔了多远，也可以随时随地把诗寄给你了。”  
“确实依稀听得有这般妙用……”杜甫颔首，看李白点开主屏幕后也有几分犹豫的动作：“发信息的话……这个？”  
收件人：杜二。内容：^_^  
杜甫的手机便叮咚一声。  
“成功了！”  
李白一声欢呼。杜甫也忍不住笑起来，但又看见信息按钮旁边长得很类似的小方块，好奇问：“那么，这个点开以后能干嘛？”  
李白看着三个一排的九宫格数字：“应该是打电话了……来试试？”  
“原来如此，这就是传说中的打电话吗。”等着李白按完一串号码后，自己的手机很快便亮了起来，伴随着短促振响的铃声。中间位置是联系人，红色挂断绿色接通，李白指指点点之下，杜甫戳了戳绿色按钮，李白的声音便从耳边和手中齐齐传来。  
“真是奇妙。”杜甫又忍不住感叹道。他也听到自己的声音从李白手中传来，便笑了：“我听说只要这样接通，隔着再远也能听到彼此的声音。”  
李白道：“那我们分开试试？”

 

生前生后从不安分的人拿着手机便跑远了，杜甫揣测他大约会跑自己房里去。而声音仍自响着：“子美！听得到吗？”  
“太白？”  
“我现在在你房间。你倒也在我房间，咱俩可扯平了。”  
“且随你，”杜甫失笑，“早就去了不止一次了。”  
“——我一直觉得你的床更软一点。”  
“你想过来睡，便随时过来罢。”  
李白把自己卷进被单，想到他与杜甫在这张床上曾做过的事情，突然笑了一下：“子美唷——”  
那笑音隔着电流，有点暧昧，有点不真切，却无端像於菟轻轻挠人的爪子一样，莫名令杜甫心境一漾。他方有些许预感，便闻得李白的声音，自手机那端飘飘然地传来：“我听说，若是要用手机打电话，总逃不过做这一件事情。”  
“什么？”  
“好像叫做，Phone Sex？”

太白到底为什么净学来一些奇怪的事情。忍不住腹诽的杜甫，然而还是应允了对方。此种翻云覆雨、颠倒衣衫之事，二人早不知做过多少次，如今只是分隔两处，仅凭一手机听对方的声音，形式新颖，本质不变，何须拘谨。但杜甫仍不自觉有些束手束脚，又不得不承认有点期待，最后对着手机琢磨了一会儿，开好了免提。  
他轻咳一声：“太白，现在该怎么做？”  
“现在的话，你想对我做什么呢？”  
笑音要溢出屏幕，杜甫几乎可以想象得出李白此时嘴角上扬的神色。一贯明耀的双眼，此刻必会流转碎星一般的光，双唇则永远藏不住笑意。他阖了阖眼，嘴上说：“这种时候，明明都是你先安分不住，上来就扒我的衣服。”  
“好罢好罢，少陵先生，那我就先把你扒光……”  
“你的动作总是很快，每次我都几乎光裸了，还未帮你把里衣除去。”  
“我总觉得这其实是你的奇怪情趣。”  
伴随这句吐槽，还有窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，想来是李白正在脱衣。他便也解去自己的外裳，想象是李白偏凉的手指，灵活地抚过自己的胸腹处，划着圈儿留下挑逗的痕迹。杜甫亦总不甘示弱，舌指并用去挑逗李白的敏感点，那对殷红乳粒很快就会被他吸吮得胀大、挺立，泛润泽的水光，李白便开始喘息，细碎地唤他：“子美……”  
因着自己的想象，杜甫不自觉地声音有些沙哑：“太白，我现在要抚摸你的乳头。”  
手机对面沉默了一瞬，但很快便有微弱的喘息声传来，与想象中如出一辙。“然后手指慢慢向下，拂过腰侧，在脐眼处流连一会儿，便再往下……再往下握住你那处，是否已经发硬，正等我的抚慰……”  
李白的喘息慢慢变重：“那我也要……”  
杜甫依言开始自渎，手掌擦过自己亦已挺立的阴茎，却不自觉模仿李白的手法，灵巧，柔软，轻重相间地撸过每一处沟壑和血管，偶尔照顾敏感冠端，却是近于恶作剧一般的挑逗。满意听得杜甫压抑的呻吟，他便兴味地笑着，用含着雾水的眼睛看他；他其实总是动情得更快的那个，在杜甫实在地带来快感的抚慰下，很快就全身泛起情热的色泽。只可惜，现在杜甫只能听到电话那头快要失了节奏的呻吟：“唔……怎么样，很舒服吧，子美？”  
“你呢，太白？”杜甫亦喑哑地问，话音落毕，便听得几声饱染情色的轻笑：“你想对我做什么，都可以的。”

杜甫的衾被太温暖太柔软，仿佛还带有主人身上一种若有若无的檀香，李白陷入这种清香的柔软，恍惚好像就在被对方拥抱。他携满手的润滑剂探入自己股间之时，下意识开始想念杜甫往往会落在他眉间、耳际的流连绵软的轻吻。  
“子美、唔……”  
他把枕头扯来垫在腰下，让双腿在自己手指的深入下能尽情地去颤抖。未曾褪尽的里衣，已无法遮掩身上点点水泽和情艳色泽，但牵绊着肢体，却阻碍了下探的动作。李白啧了一声，倒也没褪去最后这层遮体衣物，只得半跪着支撑自己，又将腰抬起几分。过于羞耻的动作，好在倒不会被看见。他偏过头去，听手机对面那人时轻时重的呼吸，刻意将呻吟压得很低。  
“唔哈、子美……你的手指，现在应进得很深了，对么？”  
这具对性爱并不陌生的躯体，很快就接纳了手指的入侵，后穴湿热地分泌肠液，缠绵吸吮，不舍放开。润滑真的挤多了，如若是子美来做，便能一分不多，自然更不至于少到可能会伤到他，大唐的诗圣对每一个细节都如此认真。现在过剩的润滑只挤在穴口，腻滑又冰冷地，半化不化。手指探进又抽出，推挤洋洋润滑和淫液流淌，带来失禁般的羞耻感。咕噗咕噗的水声细微而清晰地响着，大约也让电话那头的人听到了，李白本想笑，出口只有细碎的呻吟。  
听筒的另一端，杜甫的声音一贯温和又无法忽视，像他连绵落在自己裸露身躯上的吻：“可以了，太白，再进一根手指吧……”  
“嗯……你好像比平时更急躁一点喔？”  
如果太甚，那便慢慢来罢。有的时候，杜甫的这种温柔，竟只至于令他难耐的挑逗。第二根、第三根皆很快被送入，李白轻咬双唇，腰肢不自觉挺得更高，依顺手指的动作。虽然是自己提出来的Phone Sex，但刚开始做的时候，他还是觉得有点奇怪——隐秘穴口第一次吞下的是自己的手指，指尖擦过内壁，不断扩张抽插带来阵阵麻痒快感，同时敏锐的五指亦感被湿热的软肉绵绵吸吮。或许，杜甫曾深入此处时，便有这种感觉。李白忍不住这样想着，顿觉一种莫名的热流奔涌全身，直至漫上脸颊。而现在他尽将羞耻和拘谨摈弃，耳边听杜甫低沉如流水的声音，只下意识依循这种似有魔力的言语，模仿对方的节奏奸淫自己。  
“太白……再深一点，可以吗？”  
穴肉湿漉漉地缠绵指端，尽渴求更强烈的刺激。李白难耐呻吟，果然挺腰将手指吞得更深了些，又依着杜甫或疾或徐的指示，快一些，慢一些，插入又抽出，与敏感软肉相擦，偶尔指尖不甚划过，微痛而更有清晰的快感。那一边的杜甫，大约也正将自己这边的动响，当作催情的甜美药剂深喉吞咽了，一边抚弄高挺阴茎。而他几近于瘫软于被单上，嗅着淡淡的檀香，耳边或轻或重的喘息声，仿佛便如同对方叼他耳垂而作的低语。  
发软的双腿不住颤抖，快要支撑不住自己，李白将自己双唇舔舐得湿润，眼里水雾横生。内里愈发涨热，又酥又麻，已到了一点点刺激都会引出猛烈颤抖的境地，他神智恍惚着，手指却进出扩张得更用力，带出淋漓的爱液，泥泞不堪地，顺白皙腿根蜿蜒向下淌。此种淫靡的景象，落在杜甫耳边，不过一贯音调清扬的、此刻却哑着发颤的呻吟。  
“唔哈……子美，唔……”  
却足以心醉神迷。  
“太白，慢一些……嗯哈，细细研过去，或许还能更深一点……”  
“哈，子美你真是……唔嗯……”  
“莫要松懈，太白，我会加快抽插的速度，逼你露出尽陷情欲的表情……”杜甫止不住战栗的尾音，全身热得发烫，令人迷乱的热欲奔流而汇于下体。李白便颤抖地挤一点笑音，回忆曾经杜甫于此时的为非作歹，朦胧间就好似对方正温拥他入怀，一边又只管肆意挑逗他。快感奔涌如春涨潮水，温温柔柔地将两具身躯吞没，又烫得人全身酥软，仿佛要连心尖都化进去。四肢洋溢的欢愉畅意，把理智溶得一塌糊涂，又滋生出某种欲求不满。食髓知味的后穴曾受更粗壮的物事捣弄，仅是手指实在不足，紧致地吞吮异物的入侵之时，好像却也在软蠕地期待着什么。下身不自觉颤动，挺立的前端几能抵着床单摩擦，粗糙的质感携来的麻痛刺激，又似某人难得有点恶意的挑弄，隔靴搔痒。  
李白唯有破碎地唤，子美、子美。  
“怎么，不舒服吗，太白？”  
他阖上眼，任由情欲肆溢。  
“哈啊，子美……哈、还要……”  
自己提出的，结果到最后是自讨苦吃。李白从未如此渴求杜甫的爱慰，渴求那双骨节分明的手分开自己的双腿，滚烫硬挺则贯穿他的下体。或许只是被对方拥入怀中，一点细碎的挑逗，都足以令他战栗着呜咽，整个身子滩成一泓秋水。快感嚣张地在脑海里尖啸，四肢百骸皆因奔涌的恣荡情热而发软、无力，他低哑着喘息，本能地吐露一些词句，自己都不意识到那是怎样的淫词浪叫。杜甫愈发粗重的喘息，也模糊地落在耳际。  
“太白、太白……想要我吗……”  
“想要你，哈啊、子美……难道会不想么？”  
“……那么……”  
刻意压着也难掩颤栗的声音，汇成了自耳畔和身侧同时传来的奇妙的二重奏。李白阖着眼，果然被一具炽热的身躯环住的时候，似喟似叹般地，最后只露出了一点笑容。

“那么就……如你所愿。”


End file.
